devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Calibrius/Trash Clan (or Thrash Clan)
Leader of The Thrash Clan The Thrash Clan (Trash Clan) are a group of people who are currently striving to be the most evil organization in Studdton, while training for combat preparation. These people are not to be trusted as they are number two in the Studdton Police wanted list. These people also master manipulation, power control with each of their elements, deception, stealth, trickery, and other malicious activities. They are most known for starting a raid at their city's local police station. (will work on this later :U) -btw I'm still trying to get good stuff for these characters... 'Nevillio Yasaris' Personality and Appearance: Nevillio is an adventurous young adolescent but a really sinister group leader of The Thrash Clan. He has dreamy black hair with a bird spy on top of his head. He also wears a white hoodie which appears to have different gloves on each of his hands and casual jeans. He is very brave when it comes to his battles with his members during his raid, and often tells his vice-leader Oliver to stay with him since Oliver is the most loyal out of his group. Nevillio has a predilection for birds, which he enjoys watching on his spare time. 'Story:' Nevillio is a kid who was popular at his high school but doesn't seem to get along with bullies very much. Whenever someone starts approaching him, the person may notice that he isn't no ordinary kid. The bullies he encountered were also jealous of his clothes, and they keep saying he got it from a thrift shop. His clothes were actually bought from a rich clothing company in Studdton, providing him the best outfits he can find. When an accident had happened in the school he enjoyed his life on, Nevillio became shocked to see that his school was burning down to ashes by another unknown threat. Sadly, when he arrived, his parents already left him a note, saying: "Neville, dear, I never intended to do any of this... This was all my fault..." The note was from his dad who helped his mother escape a rival clan known as the Iron Gaide. Nevillio, now alone, without anyone to trust, wanders alone out of the city he lives in. Suddenly, a pigeon began staring at him from above the lamp post. Nevillio, to his surprise, follows the pigeon slowly as it flapped its wings onto another direction. He followed and followed the pigeon until he reached a house which turns out to be a small mansion built by his friends and builders who helped them a few years ago. To his shock, he saw his friend Oliver waiting for him at the entrance, followed by a strong but compassionate person. Nevillio realizes he isn't alone anymore, as he arrived to his mansion with his friend Oliver and the strong person who is now known as Varlko Schlecht. His assigned element was obviously Aether, which made him the leader of the Thrash Clan. 'Relationships: (Add your suggestion here on what should I do with the rest)' 'Oliver Arizona' Oliver has been best friends with Nevillio for a long time, so whether these two have something in common or not, the mysteries of these two remain unknown. 'Strengths:' '- Birds' '- Bravery' '- Team Support' '- Also, Great Stats was going to be a thing but I'll leave 3 strengths as max. :U' 'Weaknesses:' '- Support-Hybrid' '- Low Damage' '- Melee Fighters' 'Abilities:' Left Mouse Button: If you have birds with you, Nevillio orders the birds to swoop-dive on the enemy, dealing low damage to each bird hit. E: Summon a bird to aid you in combat. Maximum is 7. R: Deploys a healing bird-shaped beacon to heal allies in a large area. F: "Eagles Ho!" - Summon an eagle turret that shoots fast bullets to mow down enemies for 10 seconds. Duration can be increased. 'Upgrades:' - Increases "Eagles Ho!" ability duration for 1 second. - Increases birds' damage by a tiny bit. - Increases Nevillio's health slightly. Trivia - At 50/50/50, Nevillio gains a Phoenix companion which burns white flames throughout its body. - In the Thrash Clan, the group members have their titles. Nevillio's title is "The Bird Keeper". Neville Thumbnail.png|Neville's Thumbnail RobloxScreenShot01212017 210335-424.png|Nevillio RobloxScreenShot01222017_162805335.png|Nevillio at 50-50-50 Neville Thumbnail.png|Neville's Thumbnail updated Category:Blog posts